


Тренды Tik-Tok

by Dilekta, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [10]
Category: Galactik Football, Harry Potter – J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossover, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilekta/pseuds/Dilekta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Как помешательство некоторых людей на трендах тик-тока может помочь в личной жизни тем, кто в глаза магловский телефон никогда не видел.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Тренды Tik-Tok

Виктор шел с нового стадиона в компании Рокета, капитана команды Сноу Кидс. Они обсуждали тактику игры в квиддич и думали, можно ли что-то использовать в галактическом футболе. Понятное дело, что обмен опытом не может быть полноценным – в квиддиче игроки больше используют руки, так как ногами держатся за метлу, в то время как игроки Сноу Кидс, благодаря Дыханию, отбивают мячи ногами. 

Появление игроков в футбол из космоса навело шуму в магическом мире. Хотя Виктор был рад, что команда догадалась наладить контакт именно с магами, а не маглами. Конечно, невыразимцы сразу заинтересовались неведомой силой, которая позволяла игрокам парить в воздухе, но они ограничились общением с техническим консультантом команды, Клэмпоп, и их медиком, Госпожой Симбаи, позволив игрокам насладиться игрой со студенческой командой магического Британского Университета. 

Виктор, будучи капитаном квиддичной команды, быстро нашел общий язык с Рокетом, капитаном Сноу Кидс. В это же время Джинни, ловец его команды, вцепилась в Тию, девушку Рокета, как в единственную девочку из далекого космоса, и практически не отходила от бедняжки-тихони, вечно таская за собой и показывая ей все прелести магического и магловского миров. Вот и сейчас Джинни утащила Тию с поля, еще когда не все успели приземлиться. И теперь Виктор пытался понять, куда они могли пойти, так как Рокет уже начинал скучать без Тии. Ему казалось, что несчастный капитан уже забыл, каково это – проводить время со своей девушкой.

Попрощавшись у кампуса, Виктор направился к себе в комнату, которую он делил с Роном Уизли, рыжим гриффиндорцем, с которым познакомился еще на Турнире Трех Волшебников, проходящем в Хогвартсе.Тогда он общался с Роном только потому, что он был другом Гермионы, за которой Виктор ухаживал. Его смущала навязчивость гриффиндорца и восторженность его достижениями в квиддич. Поэтому, узнав с кем из первокурсников он будет жить в общежитии, Виктор малодушно попытался поменяться комнатами с однокурсниками, но никто не согласился. Теперь же он признавался себе, что ни за что не согласился бы на обмен. Рон был шумным и не очень аккуратным соседом, но в тоже время смешным и обаятельным. Он перерос своё юношеское фанатичное помешательство, и с ним стало на удивление интересно общаться. Он всегда смешно шутил и щедро делился маминой выпечкой, когда та присылала гостинцы сыну.

О том, как он всегда залипает на покрытую веснушками спину или как следит за ним по утрам, пока тот спит, Виктор старался не думать. Как и о том, что в штанах становилось тесно, когда Рон от души смеялся, обнажая шею, покрытую все теми же соблазнительными солнечными веснушками. Виктор старался выкинуть из головы, какими шелковистыми были волосы Рона, когда он придерживал их, пока того рвало после бурной вечеринки.

Прикрыв глаза, разочаровавшись в собственных способностях не думать о сексуальном рыжем соседе, Виктор прикоснулся палочкой к замку, открывая дверь. В комнате послышался шум, грохот и чьи-то возмущенные голоса. Войдя в комнату, он застыл, оценивая обстановку. На его кровати, прикрыв лицо руками, сидела красная до ушей Тиа, Джинни, возмущаясь, поднимала с пола странную конструкцию на тонких ножках и с кольцом света наверху. А посередине комнаты стоял пунцовый от смущения Рон, испуганно глядя прямо на Виктора, одновременно пытаясь пониже натянуть короткую черную юбку с белыми кружевами. Так, стоп. Юбку? Виктор с усилием воли оторвал взгляд от пылающего лица соседа и окинул внимательным взглядом его одежду – черное платьице с белым кружевом на подоле и белым передником спереди. На ногах Рона красовались белые кружевные подвязки, а на голове – такой же кружевной ободок с черными ушками. 

– Что здесь?.. – начал было он, но его перебила Джинни:

– РОН! Зачем ты уронил телефон?! Ты проиграл мне желание и должен записать это видео! Это же самый тренд, у меня сразу же повысятся охваты! Неужели тебе жалко для собственной сестры хоть раз что-то сделать?

Отчитывая его, она одновременно устанавливала конструкцию на ножках обратно, после чего обернулась и заметила Виктора.

– Ой! Мистер Крам…

Виктор же снова смотрел на Рона и видел, как в уголках глаз несчастного парня уже начинают собираться слезы. 

– Тиа! Рокет тебя обыскался! – та тут же сорвалась с его кровати и, так и не оторвав ладони от красного лица, убежала из комнаты. – Джинни! Собирай свои приблуды и вон из комнаты! 

– Но Рон обещал мне…

– ВОН ИЗ КОМНАТЫ! 

Она вздрогнула и вышла, бросив напоследок что-то вроде «бешеный», и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Рон тоже дернулся было в сторону выхода, но Виктор схватил его за талию и остановил.

– Ты же не собираешься пойти в таком виде по кампусу? 

– Я...Я... – Рон зажмурился, и его ресницы тут же намокли. – Не говори никому, пожалуйста! 

Виктор залип на его красных щеках и пропустил момент, когда нужно было что-то ответить. Рон же, расценив его молчание по-своему, обернулся к нему и в страхе схватился за кофту.

– Что ты хочешь? Я сделаю все, что угодно, только не говори никому! Это все Джинни! Она как сошла с ума с этим своим «тук-туком»… Пожалуйста!

Виктор же, так и не убравший руку с талии Рона, совсем потерял связь с реальностью. Он не мог не смотреть на покрытые веснушками открытые плечи, по которым расползался румянец стыда. 

– Я знаю: я просто урод… 

На последний словах Виктор будто очнулся. Он не мог оставить это просто так. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Рону с легкой улыбкой и, обхватив пальцами его подбородок, нагнулся к нему, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

– Ты прекрасен, – Виктор опустил взгляд на губы Рона, а затем снова взглянул в глаза, давая время понять, что он задумал, и оттолкнуть его.

Но Рон замер в руках Виктора, как кролик перед удавом, и смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. Виктор не смог расшифровать, что же видит – страх или надежду, и, решив, что предоставил достаточно времени для раздумья, наклонился еще ближе. От легкого прикосновения губ Рон вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот, резко вздыхая. Виктор же решил не терять времени даром и углубил поцелуй. В голове взрывались фейерверки, руки дрожали от осознания того, что вот сейчас, в этот момент, Рон, его Рон, у него в объятиях и отвечает на поцелуй, робко откликаясь языком на ласки Виктора и обхватив руками шею. Не имея сил и возможности оторваться, Виктор начал медленно направлять соседа в глубь комнаты, преодолевая расстояние маленькими шажками, пока Рон не уперся в кровать и не упал на постель, разрывая поцелуй. Оказавшись на кровати перед Виктором, которому прекрасно был виден возбужденный член из-под задравшейся юбки, Рон закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь спрятать красное лицо. Виктор же только улыбался. Он взял руку Рона и потянул, положив себе на ширинку.

– Рон, чувствуешь? Это все ты. Я не мог не думать о тебе последние несколько месяцев. Я старался, сдерживался, молчал все это время... Но сегодня… Я уже не выдержал. Рон, посмотри на меня, – Виктор глядел прямо в глаза Рона, который уже отнял вторую руку от своего лица, – я хочу быть с тобой. Не только сегодня. Вообще. И просто потому, что это – ты, а не из-за платья. 

Глаза Рона снова наполнились слезами, и он громко шмыгнул носом, вытирая их. Другой рукой, все еще находящейся на ширинке Виктора, он ощущал по-прежнему твердый член. 

– Хотя, должен признать, платье сыграло свою роль, – с улыбкой Чеширского кота продолжил Виктор и опрокинул Рона на спину, забираясь к нему на кровать и нависая над ним. – У тебя есть буквально несколько секунд, чтобы сказать мне «нет», – прошептал он Рону на ухо и потерся носом о чувствительное местечко за ухом.

– Эм-м… Виктор… Я… – Рон заикался и не мог подобрать слова, задыхаясь от нарастающего возбуждения. – Да...

Едва услышав тихое «да» с придыханием, Виктор перестал себя сдерживать. Он тут же впился поцелуем в губы Рона, а рукой уже залез под юбку, касаясь ткани нижнего белья. На Роне были простые мужские боксеры, видимо, сестра не смогла уговорить брата на полное переодевание. Виктор сжал рукой ягодицу, вжимаясь пахом в бедро. Рон зашипел, ощущая неприятное трение грубой ткани брюк Виктора о его обнаженную кожу. 

Виктору пришлось оторваться от губ и, резко вскочив, он быстро избавился от собственной одежды. Оставшись полностью обнаженным перед не отрывающим от него взгляда Роном, Виктор медленно начал стягивать с него белье. Рон приподнял бедра, помогая, и, оказавшись без белья, приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Юбка платья прикрыла кружевом возбужденный член, накрыв пах, но очертания вставшего органа легко угадывались под складками. 

Улыбнувшись открывшемуся виду, Виктор вернулся на кровать, но в этот раз решил сосредоточиться на другом. Он провел руками по бедрам с подвязками, поднимаясь к юбке и постепенно приподнимая ее, открывая налитый кровью член в окружении рыжих завитков. Яички были небольшими и укругими, и от вгляда на них рот Виктора тут же наполнился слюной. Не отказывая себе в удовольствии, он тут же облизал их, а потом втянул одно в рот. Рон вздрогнул и выгнулся на кровати, его ноги инстинктивно попытались сомкнуться, но Виктор крепко держал их. Закончив с яичком, он прошелся поцелуями до влажной головки и втянул ее в рот, аккуратно посасывая. Рон попытался прикрыть рот рукой, но его стон все равно вышел громким. Виктор вобрал член в рот еще глубже и начал активно сосать, сжимая руками округлые ягодицы. 

Когда стоны уже не прекращались, Виктор остановился и пережал член у основания. Приподнявшись на руках, он начал целовать лицо Рона, шепча нежности. После того как он немного успокоился, Крам стянул лямку платья с веснушчатого плеча и оголил грудь, а затем нагнулся и легонько укусил темный сосок, тут же зализав. Играясь так, Виктор ненавязчиво начал поглаживать пальцами колечко мышц Рона. Чтобы не напугать его, Виктор слегка сполз вниз, а Рон, поглощенный удовольствием, закинул ногу на его плечо, облегчая доступ. 

– Ты позволишь мне?.. – шепотом спросил Крам, оторвавшись от уже опухшего влажного соска.

– Да… – так же тихо ответил Рон и, приподнявшись, сам набросился на него с поцелуями. 

С трудом оторвавшись от Рона, Виктор склонился с кровати, нашаривая брюки на полу. Достав палочку, проговорил заклинание, направив на Рона, и тут же отбросил ее, ставшую уже ненужной. Вернувшись с поцелуями к влажным губам, Крам медленно начал вводить в Рона палец. Сначала одна фаланга, потом две. Рон нетерпеливо ерзал и терся возбужденным членом о живот Крама. Виктор подтянулся и второй рукой обхватил оба их члена, откинув мешавшие кружева юбки, и одновременно с этим ввел в Рона сразу два пальца, растягивая его.

– Прошу… я… – Рон задыхался, потеряв связь с реальностью. 

Виктор привстал на коленях, взял подушку с изголовья и, помогая Рону перевернуться на живот, подложил под него подушку. Рон уронил голову на согнутые руки и через плечо посмотрел на него из-под прилипшей ко лбу челки. Крам зарычал от возбуждения и вцепился руками в половинки задницы, сминая их пальцами. Кружева юбки задрались, обнажая ягодица и красиво обрамляя все так, что взгляд невозможно было оторвать. Не сумев с собой справиться, Виктор нагнулся, лизнув влажный вход, и тут же выпрямился, звонко шлепнув по ягодице и начиная медленно вводить член. Их стоны смешались в один непрерывающийся звук. Виктор медленно раскачивался взад-вперед, постепенно входя все глубже. Рон вцепился пальцами в одеяло и пытался удержаться на разъезжающихся коленях. 

Когда Крам полностью вошел, а его яички коснулись мошонки Рона, он нагнулся, полностью улегшись грудью на его спину и обхватив член. Начал двигаться, синхронизируя с движениями руки и одновременно покусывая шею. Движения становились все быстрее и хаотичнее. Виктор вцепился зубами в плечо Рона, когда он, глухо вскрикнув и содрогнувшись всем телом, излился в ласкающую его руку. У Крама потемнело в глазах, когда он почувствовал, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг его члена, и он ускорился, приподнявшись на руках. Через несколько мгновений перед его глазами вспыхнул фейерверк, и он кончил, изливаясь внутрь Рона. 

Позже они лежали обнявшись. Рон спрятал смущенное лицо на плече Виктора, закинув ногу ему на бедро, а Крам ласково поглаживал его по ягодице, целовал рыжие вихры волос и другой рукой рисовал невесомые круги на искусанных плечах. Испачканное спермой платье уже валялось где-то на полу, и на Роне остались только подвязки. Ободок с ушками давно потерялся во время их бурного соития. Виктор подтянул поближе к себе плед и укрыл их обоих, надеясь, что теперь у них двоих все будет хорошо. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Платье горничной [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740905) by [Dilekta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilekta/pseuds/Dilekta), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021)




End file.
